A strange night
by Hanithecat
Summary: Francoeur is home alone,Lucille and Madame Carlotta are traveling for a week .One stormy night something enters the house without Francoeur noticing it. What will happen? (I'm bad with summaries)
1. A strange night

Ok, this is my first fanfic ever (don't kill me), hope you like it.

I don't own anything and if you find any grammar mistakes please forgive me, English it's not my first language.

Francoeur was wide awake even though it was very late, Lucille and Madame Carlotta had gone to visit some friends and would return in a week so he was all alone, he wrote some songs while he was alone but his mind was blank that night and without anything else to do he just stayed in bed trying to fall asleep again.

After some time Francoeur heard a few rain drops he stood up and walked toward the window it was beginning to rain; Francoeur loved to see the rain falling, and he loved to hear it too, each drop made a different sound, depending on where it fell, and all together made a melody, never repeated, but always was already composing a new song by the time the rain became a storm, a big storm, eve though the window was close Francoeur could hear the wind clearly, were numerous lightning and loud thunder; suddenly the window opened because of the wind, Francoeur's head almost hit the ceiling because of the shock, but he quickly closed the window, he went back to the bed and, luckily, fell asleep quickly but he didn't notice the trail of water tha led into under his bed and much less about the little creature that was now sleeping there.

Ok, I'm thinking about writting another chapter but I'm not sure, review if you want.

Hope you liked it.


	2. A change in the stage

Ok, thanks for the reviews, I promise I'll make my best.

I tried to improve my grammar in this chapter, although I'm not entirely sure If I succeeded.

Hope you like it.

The next day.

Francoeur POV

I was about to make breakfast when someone knocked the door, it was Raul, he told me that he would come and check if everything was alright whenever he could while Lucille was away.

-Hello Francoeur, how are you doing?- He asked

I answered that I was ok,although I knew that he only heard chirps and purrs. But he understood what I meant to say.

-Do you want to come and help me with some errands?- he asked and I nodded without a second thought, now I wouldn't have to think what to do with my free time, at least for most of the day.

Soon after the water level of the Seine returned to normal Raul fixed Catherine and began working again, sometimes inviting me to go and help him with some of the errands.

We spent most of the day together and had lunch with Maud and Emile at a small restaurant near the sunset Raul brought me home, and as soon as he was out of sight I opened the door; when I did, I found the most shocking thing of my life.

Ok, I'll try to update as soon as possible, hope you liked it.(I'll try to make next chapter longer)


	3. Improvising

Sorry for not updating sooner, I was very busy.

Hope you like it.

Note:*action*, ''word'', _thought _(not for the POV).

Francoeur POV

The living room. . .

. . .was a mess.

Most of the curtains were torn, there were cushions lying everywhere, the couch was torn, and there were a lot of things all over the floor, some were even broken!

''WHAT HAPPENED?!'', how could something like this happen?, I locked the door when I left so no one entered the house while I wasn't there.

So how could som-

''Five more minutes please.''

.

.

.

Who said that?

As I looked around the house I saw a creature lying on a cushion; I got closer to it and realized that it was a cat; it was black with a few grey stripes and a white chest, the point of it tail was white too; it looked really cute and, wait a minute, _that_ cat was the cause of all _this_ mess_._How could this little creature do this to Lucille's house.  
I had to fix everything before anyone came and looked at this chaos but, what if I can't fix everything before someone comes? or before Lucille returners? What am I going to do if Lucille arrives and see the house like this? What if Lucille gets angry with me because of this? What if everyone gets angry with me because of all this mess?

''I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!''

No one POV

Francoeur was so distracted with thinking about a way to fix the house ( although he didn't really know if the rest of the house was in the state of the living room) before anyone could noticed that he didn't realized he was being watched by the cat who had woke up a few seconds after hearing Francoeur panic scream, and surprisingly didn't have a heart attack.

_OK,he's overreacting so I better just walk away quickly before he notices that I exist, _the cat though while watching Francoeur while doing just that but unfortunately for it Francoeur realized that the cat was going to run away, he wasn't sure why but, he didn't want to let that happen and so before the cat could reach the nearest window Francoeur caught it, just to get bitten and scratched by the feline but the cat didn't manged to escape because Franc ( You know who I'm talking about) locked the window; a persecution began; every exit the cat found was blocked by the flea who's clothes payed the price of claw marks every time he blocked an exit, this continued for about half an our and ended only because both of them were exhausted.  
But before the cat tried to escape again, Francoeur caught it and this time the cat didn't fought back but looked at him with defiant eyes.

''You know, for a moment I though that I wouldn't be able to catch you but I guess I do am able to catch you he-he'' Francoeur said, but his only answer was the silence. He raised an eyebrow wondering why the cat seemed to be mad at him when it was its fault that the house looked so terrible.

''Oh come on! Did you really think that I was going to let you go after all the mess you caused, you'll stay with me until we fix everything, OK'' said Franc cheerfully, now it was the cat's turn to rise an eyebrow.

_We?_


	4. A different point of view

OK, here is the next chapter, thanks for the reviews.

Hope you like it.

Cat POV

Yesterday night a huge storm began while I was looking for a nice place to sleep, thunders scare me a lot so I looked quickly for a shelter and ended up in someone's house, luckily nobody noticed me, I slept under someone's bed, but it was OK, it was warm and dry and that was enough for me.

Today after I woke up I realized that there was nobody in the house so I checked the place and liked it. I found some very good food in the kitchen and after that played around for a while; I guess that I got so tired after playing around that I fell asleep on a cushion because next thing I new, there was someone in the house walking in circles and talking so fast that I couldn't understand what he was saying, but he definitely wasn't pleased with the results of my games.  
He looked quite strange for a normal human, beginning with the fact that he was around 7 feet tall, but there was something strange about him that made me want to get out of the house before he noticed me, probably it was the fact that he was overreacting in an exaggerated way but I was sure there was something else.

Before I managed to escape he caught me and blocked the window, obviously he didn't know that we cats have fangs and claws; unfortunately, my suspicions got confirmed the second after I bit him, or better said IT, because when he let me free I pulled his glove out and saw something that could be anything BUT a human hand.

Terrified like never in my life I ran trough the whole house looking for an exit but that. . . that. . . monster blocked every exit I found and tried to catch me!  
Even though I fought back it did't surrender and kept trying to catch me over and over again; whenever it wanted to eat me or not? I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to find out.

After a long while, half an our maybe, I realized that the monster was exhausted but it wasn't such a good new because I was so exhausted I could barely move and before I could even _think_ of another way to escape; guess what.

IT. CAUGHT. ME!

I was just so tired I didn't even tried to escape again, it just wouldn't surrender, but I wasn't afraid of it anymore, actualy, I was very annoyed by the whole monster and cat persecution.

It talked to me, I was a bit surprise that it could talk like humans an- wait a minute!; a monster? In Paris? I heard the humans talking about something like that months ago; could it be that I was staring at the giant flea everyone was scared of just a few months ago? The one that turned out to be _harmless_?

I almost got scared to death by someone who couldn't say 'shoo' to a goose!?

I was already shocked because of what I realized that when he said that I would have to stay with him until everything was restored I couldn't help to rise a eyebrow.

We_?_

How exactly were _we _going to restore _all_ the damaged things?

And why was he looking so cheerful?

OK, maybe he was just happy and I was just being paranoid, but, it still seemed like he wanted to eat me.

. . .

By the way, in case you are wondering why our feline friend have been known so far as 'cat' is because I still don't have a name for him but I'll give him one in the next chapter.

Hope you liked it.


	5. The horror

Ok, thanks for the reviews. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes.

And thanks to mk94, for the name of the cat.

Hope you like it.

As soon a Francoeur got up, with the cat in his hands, and yawned, Francoeur looked at the clock and realized that it was pretty late already and he had yet to have dinner.

'' I guess we're gonna have to begin tomorrow, it's bed time already'' the growl of his stomach remembered him something more '' and I haven't had dinner yet''.

Francoeur walked towards the kitchen without noticing that the cat's eyes were big like plates and that the color of its fave drowned after he yawned.

_This is it, he's going to eat me_, the cat thought still afraid of Francoeur, but the flea's thoughts were different.

Francoeur POV

I didn't knew that it was so late (pass ten o'clock in case you're wondering), I hope the cat didn't turn the kitchen into a chaos too;wait. . . I still don't know what's its name, I forgot that too.

No one POV

When Francoeur suddenly stopped the cat looked at him, trying to guess why did Francoeur stopped, but the question it got was something it wasn't expecting.

''What's your name?'' Francoeur asked with a curious look; the cat definitely didn't see that coming.

''You're kidding right?'' the cat said, almost having a nervous tic.

''Hey! I'm not kidding; do you even have a name at least?''

''I can't believe your- wait, you can understand what I'm saying?'', for t it seemed like there would be a lot of surprises during its time with the flea.

''Yes, yes I can, and you can understand what I say too'' Francoeur answered, wondering why the cat didn't realized about that before.

'' You mean humans can't understand what you say?'', now the cat was beginning to wonder when the surprises of that day (or night) would be over.

''Well, not really, unless I sing, but they understand what I mean to say''

''You're Monsieur Francoeur, The guitarist and singer of the cabaret 'The rare bird', right?''

''Yes and. . .you haven't told me your name yet''

''I never had one or anyone to call me by one'', said the cat as if having a name wasn't something important, nor friends.

''Can I give you a name?'' , asked Francoeur innocently.

''What do you have in mind?''

''Rude''

Francoeur made the suggestion with the most innocent of the intentions but, obviously, it wasn't well taken.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'RUDE' THAT'S NOT EVEN A NAME!'', the cat shouted angrily at Francoeur, who didn't seemed to be affected by the complaint at all.

''Why can't it be name?'', asked Francoeur with the same curious look of before, as if the cat never shouted to him.

''Why do you think it can be a name?'' said the cat looking very angry.

''My name is Francoeur, it means honest heart, and Lucille says that I'm a very honest person; you see, my name means something that is characteristic of me, and so far the most characteristic thing I know of you is that you're rude, so why not calling you rude?'', as Francoeur explained the cat looked at him as if it just noticed something it should have known before: Even through he was _very _tall and behaved in a mature way, most of the time, Francoeur wasn't even a year old and his way of thinking was pretty similar to the one of a kid.

Cat POV

How could I miss that detail! He was just making a suggestion, he didn't mean to make fun of me, he's trying to find a name for me, it was a simple suggestion and I shout at him because of it!

Man, and by calling me rude he has a point, I really need to work on my manners.

No one POV

The cat looked to the floor and sighed defeated, ''Call me Rude if you want, but promise me that you'll think of something better to call me by, OK'' said the cat, now Rude, looking at Francoeur.

''I promise; but I'll have to know you better so I can give you another name, you'll have to wait'' said Francoeur happily as he, with Rude in hands, entered in the kitchen.

Francoeur smile dropped as soon as he saw the kitchen.

.

.

.

He and Rude, would have _a lot_ of work to do.


	6. The chaos

OK, first of all, thanks for the reviews and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.  
Next chapter might take me a little longer to write so please, be patient.

Hope you like it.

. . .

Unlike in the living-room, in the kitchen there weren't any broken things, luckily, but it did look like the living-room: most of the cooking pans were everywhere but their place, the fridge was open and almost completely empty since almost all the food had been brought out, eaten and/or left on the floor.

Francoeur closed his eyes and sighed, he left Rude on the floor, remove his remaining glove and rolled up his sleeves so he could use his four arms and began to put everything back in place; he put the food that was still eatable back to the fridge and threw in the trash all the food that was damaged, he cleaned the table and set it, then he brought some raw meat out of the freezer and began to eat it.

''You won't cook it?'' Asked Rude with a raised eyebrow wondering if Francoeur even knew how to cook.

''No, I can eat meat either cooked or raw, Lucille says that it's better if I eat cooked meat but since it is very late and I have to sleep it'll take me less time to have dinner if I don't cook the meat'' Said Francoeur remembering Rude that no matter how big the different between Francoeur and a normal flea was, he was still a flea.

It took a while before Rude could fully understand what was happening and when he did he wasn't sure if there was anything in the world that looked as bizarre as the scene he was seeing in that moment: A 7 feet tall flea that could sing, and some hours ago almost gave him a heart attack, was eating a large amount of raw meat, in the midst of a half messy kitchen as if there was nothing unusual, and it was almost 11 PM. Nope, there was no way anything could look stranger than that.

.

.

.

10 minutes later

Rude's POV

I looked at the clock and saw that only ten minutes passed since he began eating, and he had almost finished! How can some one eat _that_ much and _that_ fast without getting a bit dirty, and it was raw meat for God's sake, raw meat!

(A/N: in case you're wondering, Rude is exaggerating, a lot.)

He looked at me with that curious expression as soon as he finished, he was going to ask me something.

''Aren't you hungry?'' he asked, I knew it! That expression of his told me everything, better be polite so he stop calling me Rude.

''No, thank you for asking''

''Very well then; to be honest I would have been surprised if you would have answered yes, you ate almost everything''

Indeed.

_Almost_ everything …

Flashback ( No one's POV)

When Rude was fully awake he walked through the house, looking for some clue that would tell him who lived in the house, since there was nobody, except him, in the house. But before he saw one of the hanging pictures in the walls a delicious smell made him change his mind and go to the kitchen.

Rude didn't knew where exactly the food was but he was determinate to find it, some shelves were far to high for Rude to be able of opening them so he decided to open what he could and look for the food. He opened all the shelves that he could reach but he only found different pans inside, he threw them out of their place so he could enter and look for the food but the food wasn't there.

Of course, there had to be some food that he could eat, but he didn't know where to look for it, until he realized that the big metal container in the kitchen was one of the things that humans used to keep their food cold and fresh, that they called 'fridge'.

When he opened the fridge he could almost hear a choir singing 'alleluia' in the background. The fridge was full of food, milk, some fruits, vegetables, eggs and other things but there was a problem, where was the meat?

Rude put out of the fridge most of the food, he ate what he liked and left aside what he didn't liked, the food was delicious but there was no sight of meat, until he opened the upper part of the fridge. He found fish, meat and some red liquid inside the freezer but this time he only took a few things out and left the rest inside. After eating most of the fish Rude finally felt full and decided to play for some time but got tired a few minutes after and fell asleep.

End of flashback

Francoeur was staring at Rude wondering how did the cat manage to eat most of the food in the kitchen, since no idea came to his mind he decide to ask.

''How did you managed to eat that much of food?'' he asked, and Rude answered before he could finish the question.

''I was hungry! What else was I supposed to do? That food looked delicious, and tasted delicious too.''

''But you are a bit, hmm, small''

''Actually I'm bigger than a normal cat it's just that you are much bigger that me''

''I see, well then, let me wash the dishes so we can go to sleep, we'll have a lot of work tomorrow''

After Francoeur washed the dishes he grabbed Rude and went to his room, he left Rude in his bed, locked the window and changed into his night clothes but when he finally lay down on the bed, Rude wasn't there.

Francoeur peeked under the bed and saw Rude preparing himself to sleep under it.

''Are you sure you want to sleep down there, it looks uncomfortable''

''Do you have something better in mind?''

''Yes''said Francoeur as he took Rude a lay him by his side.

Francoeur yawned and said goodnight to Rude, who was already asleep, and then fell asleep too.

After all, they would have a long day ahead. A very long one indeed.


End file.
